The present invention relates to a communication terminal device. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication terminal device having a storage unit for storing received data.
A terminal device (to be referred to as a pager device hereinafter) for causing a person who is outdoor or is moving to carry a message originated from a telephone from a general home or a public telephone. At present, the pager is a terminal device for receiving a message transmitted through a base station to receive a so-called one-direction communication service. The maximum number of received data which can be stored and accumulated in the memory of the pager device is predetermined depending on the storage capacity of the memory. Received data which are larger in number than that of the maximum number cannot be stored in the memory.
For this reason, in order to store new data in the memory when the number of data stored in the memory is maximum, the stored data which are equal in number than the data to be newly stored must be deleted regardless of the intentions of a user (to be referred to as a user hereinafter).
Conventionally, when message data, the number of which is the maximum number of storable data are stored in the memory, data to be deleted when new data is received is determined according to a predetermined priority order depending on conditions such as data which is not set in data delete prohibition (to be referred to as protect hereinafter) or data, reception time of which is oldest of those of the stored data.
Data to be deleted is automatically selected as described above, the selected data is automatically deleted from the memory, and new received data is memorized and stored.
In recent years, as a service using a pager device, a service for transmitting, in addition to messages outgoing from a general subscriber telephone, pieces of news transmitted at once from a communication center side to each pager device and message data for various types of information such as stock information is started. Therefore, the number of message data received by the pager devices tend to increase.
It is assumed that new data is received in a state in which data, the number of which is the maximum number of storable data are fully stored in the memory of the pager device, and that data selected as data to be automatically deleted of the plurality of data stored in the memory is deleted. In this case, in the pager device which displays a message related to the new data by an internal process without preferentially displaying the message, how to perform the process when the message of the data to be deleted is displayed on the display screen of the pager device is a problem.
As a countermeasure against the problem, the following may be considered. That is, the maximum value of one received data is regulated or set in advance, and a temporary storing memory for temporarily storing new received data is arranged independently of an original memory for storing the plurality of data. However, since some communication protocol permits a plurality of data to be simultaneously transmitted to the same address, this countermeasure must cope with the case in which a plurality of new data are simultaneously received. For this reason, a temporary storing memory having an enormous storage capacity which is a value obtained by multiplying the maximum number of data which are permitted to be simultaneously transmitted to the same address and the maximum number of addresses which can be set in the pager device to one maximum message data length must be arranged, or a storage area therefor must be assured.
As described above, the temporary storing memory for temporarily storing expected maximum new received data can be prepared. However, the temporary storing memory is prepared, a circuit scale increases, and the pager device itself increases in price.
Therefore, a pager device generally has a configuration in which a temporary storing memory is not arranged. When new data is received in a state in which data, the number of which is the maximum number of storable data, are stored, regardless of whether the message of data to be deleted is being displayed on the display screen, existing data must be immediately deleted from the memory in reception of the new data to write the new received data in the memory.
In such a case, for example, when data is read from a message memory, the order of deletion priority of which is the first, and is displayed, data, the order of deletion priority of which is the second, is automatically deleted. As a result, the data to be deleted are not selected from the memory according to the priority order to make a user confused.
When a new message is received in a state in which data related to a message, the order of deletion priority of which is the first, is displayed on the display unit of the pager device, the data displayed on the display unit is switched to a new received data message, and the process of automatically deleting the existing data from the memory is performed inside the pager device without performing a priority display of the data of the newly received message. In this case, how to process the data related to the message, the order of deletion priority of which is the first, is inconvenient on the screen display process or the operation.
Although the pager device has been described as an example, like the pager devices, some communication terminal device such as a mobile telephone device comprises a function of capable of receiving data of a message. When the data of the message is received by the communication terminal device, the same problems as described above are posed.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances, and has as its object to perform a data deleting process by a preferable internal process in such a communication terminal device when new data is received.
In the first invention, a communication terminal device includes a reception unit for receiving a transmitted signal, a demodulation unit for demodulating the signal received by the reception unit, a storage unit for storing the data demodulated by the demodulation unit, a display unit on which data read from the storage unit is displayed, and a control unit for controlling operations of the storage unit and the display unit and for causing the display unit to display an interruption display screen representing that data is deleted from the storage unit when new data from the demodulation unit is written in the storage unit and when the new data is written after data stored in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, the interruption display screen can preferably notify a user of the process of deleting existing data when new data is received.
In the second invention, in the communication terminal device according to the first invention, the control unit deletes data from the storage unit after the interruption display is performed on the display unit. In this manner, the data is delayed after the interruption display is performed, and the deleting process can be executed at a preferable timing.
In the third invention, in the communication terminal device according to the second invention, the control unit writes new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after the data of the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, writing of the new data in the storage unit can be preferably processed.
In the fourth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the second invention, data output from the demodulation unit, information representing the time and date at which the data is written in the storage unit, protect information representing whether deletion of the data is permitted or not, and attribute information including information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read are stored in the storage unit, and the control means automatically selects data to be deleted from the storage unit on the basis of the attribute information stored in the storage unit. In this manner, automatic selection of information to be deleted can be preferably performed on the basis of the information written in the storage unit.
In the fifth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the fourth invention, the control unit automatically selects, of the data stored in the storage unit, as data to be deleted from the storage unit, the data which is stored in the storage unit, which has an old time and date, and in which, of the pieces of attribute information of the data stored in the storage unit, the protect information represents that the data can be deleted, and the information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read represents that the data has been read. In this manner, deletion is enabled in the protect information, and the pieces of information which have been read are automatically deleted in the order of the times and dates of the pieces of information.
In the sixth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the first invention, the control unit checks whether, when the new data from the demodulation unit is written in the storage unit, the new data can be stored in the storage unit, the control unit performs the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data cannot be written in the storage unit, and the control unit writes the new data in the storage unit without performing the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data can be written in the storage. In this manner, only when new data cannot be written without deleting the data in the storage unit, the interruption display is performed.
In the seventh invention, in the communication terminal device according to the sixth invention, the control unit deletes data from the storing unit after the interruption display is performed on the display unit, and writes the new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after the data in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, it is understood by the interruption display that the data remaining in the storage unit is deleted.
In the eighth invention, a communication terminal device includes a reception unit for receiving a transmitted signal, a demodulation unit for demodulating the signal received by the reception unit, a storage unit for storing the data demodulated by the demodulation unit, a display unit on which data read from the storage unit is displayed, and a control unit for controlling operations of the storage unit and the display unit and for causing the display unit to display an interruption display screen representing that data is deleted from the storage unit when new data from the demodulation unit is written in the storage unit and when data to be deleted of data stored in the storage unit is displayed. In this manner, when data to be displayed by receiving new data is displayed, the interruption display screen preferably notifies a user that the displayed data is deleted.
In the ninth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the eighth invention, the control unit deletes data from the storage after the interruption display is performed on the display unit. In this manner, the data is deleted after the interruption display, and a deleting process is executed at a preferable timing.
In the tenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the ninth invention, the control unit writes new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after data in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, writing of the new data in the storage unit can be preferably processed.
In the eleventh invention, in the communication terminal device according to the ninth invention, data output from the demodulation unit, information representing the time and date at which the data is written in the storage unit, protects information representing whether deletion of the data is permitted or not, and attribute information including information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read are stored in the storage unit, and the control means automatically selects data to be deleted from the storage unit on the basis of the attribute information stored in the storage unit. In this manner, automatic selection of information to be deleted can be preferably performed on the basis of the information written in the storage unit.
In the twelfth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the eleventh invention, the control unit automatically selects, of the data stored in the storage unit, as data to be deleted from the storage unit, the data which is stored in the storage unit, which has an old time and date, and in which, of the attribute information of the data stored in the storage unit, the protect information represents that the data can be deleted, and the information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read represents that the data has been read. In this manner, deletion is enabled in the protect information, and the pieces of information which have been read are automatically deleted in the order of the times and dates of the pieces of information.
In the thirteenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the eighth invention, the control unit checks whether, when the new data from the demodulation unit is written in the storage unit, the new data can be stored in the storage unit, the control unit performs the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data cannot be written in the storage unit, and the control unit writes the new data in the storage unit without performing the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data can be written in the storage. In this manner, only when new data cannot be written without deleting the data in the storage unit, the interruption display is performed.
In the fourteenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the thirteenth invention, the control unit deletes data from the storing unit after the interruption display is performed on the display unit, and writes the new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after the data in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, it is understood by the interruption display that the data remaining in the storage unit is deleted.
In the fifteenth invention, a communication terminal device includes a reception unit for receiving a transmitted signal, a demodulation unit for demodulating the signal received by the reception unit, a storage unit for storing the data demodulated by the demodulation unit, a display unit on which data read from the storage unit is displayed, and a control unit for controlling operations of the storage unit and the display unit and for displaying an interruption display screen representing that data is deleted from the storage unit when new data from the demodulation unit is written in the storage unit. In this manner, notification to a user performed when new data is received is preferably performed by the interruption display screen.
In the sixteenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the fifteenth invention, the control unit causes the display unit to display the interruption display screen when data displayed on the display unit of data stored in the storage unit is deleted from the storage unit. In this manner, the interruption display screen can preferably notify that the data is deleted.
In the seventeenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the fifteenth invention, the control unit writes new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after the interruption display is performed on the display unit. In this manner, the data is deleted after the interruption display, and a deleting process is executed at a preferable timing.
In the eighteenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the seventeenth invention, the control unit writes new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after data in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, writing of the new data in the storage unit can be preferably processed.
In the nineteenth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the seventeenth invention, data output from the demodulation unit, information representing the time and date at which the data is written in the storage unit, protects information representing whether deletion of the data is permitted or not, and attribute information including information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read are stored in the storage unit, and the control means automatically selects data to be deleted from the storage unit on the basis of the attribute information stored in the storage unit. In this manner, automatic selection of information to be deleted can be preferably performed on the basis of the information written in the storage unit.
In the twentieth invention, in the communication terminal device according to the nineteenth invention, the control unit automatically selects, of the data stored in the storage unit, as data to be deleted from the storage unit, the data which is stored in the storage unit, which has an old time and date, and in which, of the attribute information of the data stored in the storage unit, the protect information represents that the data can be deleted, and the information representing whether the data has not been read or has been read represents that the data has been read. In this manner, deletion is enabled in the protect information, and the pieces of information which have been read are automatically deleted in the order of the times and dates of the pieces of information.
In the twenty-first invention, in the communication terminal device according to the fifteenth invention, the control unit checks whether, in order to write the new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit, the new data can be stored in the storage unit, the control unit performs the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data cannot be written in the storage unit, and the control unit writes the new data in the storage unit without performing the interruption display on the display unit when the check result determines that the new data can be written in the storage. In this manner, only when new data cannot be written without deleting the data in the storage unit, the interruption display is performed.
In the twenty-second invention, in the communication terminal device according to the twenty-first invention, the control unit deletes data from the storing unit after the interruption display is performed on the display unit, and writes the new data from the demodulation unit in the storage unit after the data in the storage unit is deleted. In this manner, it is understood by the interruption display that the data remaining in the storage unit is deleted.